


Lost, But Not

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It kills him not to tell her about what they did those fifty years on The Odyssey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost, But Not

He misses her.

Teal'c knows that such a statement sounds ridiculous; after all Samantha is still there. She works beside him every day, she talks to him and smiles at him, she is his team-mate and his friend. 

But she is SamanthaCarter. 

On The Odyssey, she was Samantha. 

She was Samantha and not only did she smile at him, did she talk to him, but she touched him, body and soul. Taking his hand was the most natural thing in the world for her, just as taking her in his arms, pulling her against his chest so that her head rested over his heart, was the most natural thing for him. 

She talked to him long into the night, each of them sharing stories they'd never shared, even after a decade of friendship. They laughed and cried together, even dreamed of a future they each knew could never come to pass. 

And in the night, when they were finished talking, they made love. Sometimes it was urgent, hurried; mostly it was slow, tender. 

Always it was amazing. 

Not, however, as amazing as the aftermath, where they would lie, sated, in one another's arms and know, that even in the worst of circumstances, they were not alone, that they had something special. 

He misses those moments the most.

Sometimes SamanthaCarter catches him looking at her and he sees the tiniest hint of a frown on her brow, behind it a question she will never ask. And even if she did, he would never tell her, because here, she is Samantha Carter. 

On The Odyssey, she was Samantha. 

And she was his. 


End file.
